Friends,Family,Jealousy and Boyfriends
by BellaMorgenstern
Summary: Follow Clary and Jace through their complicated relationship. How will they cope with Alec's jealousy, Max's huge crush on Clary and the Morgenstern's making a comeback
1. Morning

**So this is my first TMI fanfic,i hope you like it. I don't really care if people review or stuff like that but you can If you want. I got a new laptop so i'll update loads.**

**Btw, i'm on the second part of City Of Glass so I don't know what last name they give Jace but I know about Jonathan because one of my friends read them all and she told me(may be some spoliers).**

**Some pointers for the story **

**-Alec isn't with Magnus and is still in love with Jace**

**-Max has a huge crush on Clary (Max is obviously still alive)**

**-Jace and Clary know they're not brother and sister**

**-Jocelyn woke up**

**-Valentine isn't dead and he lives in a mansion with Jonathan (btw Jonathan is still evil)**

**-Jace doesn't know that Clary kissed Sebastian aka Jonathan**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ DISCLAIMER NOTES AT THE TOP TO FULLY UNDERSTAND**

Clary awoke. Sun streaming through the blinds in her room making her want to turn over, but she couldn't. A firm but soft arm was guarding Clary's waist. That arm as you could guess was none other than Jace Lightwood's. She turned her head slightly trying to get his attention but as soon as she looked at him she felt guilty about what she was about to do. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that Clary couldn't help but stare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare. I thought Jocelyn would of brought you up better than that," Said Jace a smirk forming on his face and his eyes opening.

Clary choking on her words slightly at Jace's reply Clary could hardly make a coherent sentence, "Um.. I was.. I just..I mean."

Jace chuckled "It's fine Clary and don't worry about waking me up I've been awake for the past hour."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?," Clary replied slightly agitated.

"You look so cute when you sleep and plus you've not been sleeping properly in weeks, so instead of bothering you I went to training room."

"You obviously didn't train alone. Who did you wake up this time."

"Max." Jace said with a wide grin "I'm telling you I think Max will have plenty of hot showers and massages I worked him hard today."

Clary loved Jace but she was bored mid way through that sentence so she buried her face into his neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin where his shoulder and neck meet. With that she got a well deserved moan from Jace.

"Clary as much as I love you doing that i'll have a huge hickey and I won't hear the end of it."

At that clary lifted her head and looked confused at her shadowhunter boyfriend, "Since when did you care what people think?"

She felt Jace's whole body shake and she knew he was laughing at her statement.

"Ever since my masculinity was involved I should be the one doing that to you."

And with that Jace rolled them over so he was on top of Clary and he started on Clary what she couldn't finish on Jace. Jace started sucking, licking and biting up her neck giving her about 5 hickeys that would sure be noticeable. In the middle of this Jace made his way down to the hem of Clary's shirt and spread his hands over her flat stomach slowly working his way up to her chest. Before he could get to his desired destination Alec came barging through the door.

"Jace I was wondering if..Woah what is she doing here?" His voice laced with jealousy and anger

"Alec I think you'll find she's my girlfriend and don't speak to her like that. Get out!" Jace replied angry at the tone of voice Alec used.

"Right well i'm just coming in to tell you breakfast is on the table it's just me, you, Isabelle and apparently Clary for breakfast since Mom and Dad have gone out to sort something with the Clave and also I was going to ask if you wanted to train?"

"No i'm fine I trained with Max this morning and I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with Clary." Jace said not so discreetly winking at Clary.

"I didn't need to know details but fine then. Hurry up and um Clary get some clothes on." Alec said with venom in his voice.

Clary looked down and realized that somehow Jace had taken her shirt off leaving her in a black lace bra.

"C'mon Jace lets have dinner" Clary said getting out of the bed she groaned missing the warmth of it and picked up their clothes from the remainder of last night. Clary, not bothering to find some real clothing and trying to annoy Alec even more put Jace's short sleeved black top on, so she was only wearing that  
and some black lace panties.

Jace seeing what she was wearing wolf whistled "If you're trying to distract me it's working." he said his eyes drinking in the sight of her body.

Clary hit him in the chest "Jace. Stop. Let's go get breakfast."


	2. Clary's Clothing

**I'ld just like to thank GreyGirl2358 and Angelus Tenebris for reviewing it really helped. So Thankyou.**

**I'm going to be adding a few more characters soon. They include:**

**-Magnus (I LOVE MAGNUS)**

**-Maia**

**-Simon**

**-Valentine**

**-Jonathan**

**-Jocelyn**

**-Luke**

**-And if you've read COG i might include Samuel the one who was in the circle and he got arrested by the Clave for being a traitor**

**Um,I'm not going to include Jordan since i don't think i've even met him in the book yet.**

**I'm not going to make Simon and Maia a couple like it does in the books because i really didn't like them together but i won't be including some characters i.e. Magnus until later on because he's not needed right now**

**&For the person who asked Max is 14/15 somewhere around that age.**

**I know this capter is short but i had homework to do but i really wanted to update this. If you want to leave a review you can of what you want included in some chapters because i seriously don't have a clue. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

As Clary walked into the kitchen everyone froze.

"Clary you look beautiful." Gushed Isabelle.

Suddenly, Clary realised that all the attention was on her and she felt the blush creeping up her neck.

"Well you could of worn some actual clothes no one wants to see you half dressed." Alec looked at Clary in disgust.

Jace having obviously heard what Alec said wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and nuzzled her neck, " Well I for one agree with Alec.." Clary's eyes felt watery and her bottom lip quivered. Jace thought for a moment and realised what he said "... No,no,no I didn't mean it like It I was agreeing with Alec in the sense that i'ld rather see you naked than half dressed" Jace winked seductively at Clary and her knees instantly felt weak.

"Hey guys has anyone seen my..woah" Max's eyes bulged out their sockets since he walked in through the kitchen door which was behind Clary which means he had a very good view of her ass. Max had to hold the wall for reassurance that he wouldn't pass out and started praying to the angel.

"Max!" He hadn't even realised Clary was talking to him "My eyes are up here" She snapped.

"Um,oh,yeah,um,ha,hey Clary h-h-how's things" Max said struggling to keep his eyes up.

"Things are going fine thanks but if you could stop trying to look at my ass that would be even better" Clary said with a fake smile

"BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!" Isabelle all but screeched.

Isabelle sat at the head of the table and Max sat to her right. Jace then seated himself to Isabelle's Left and Alec hoping to get lucky all but ran to the seat next to Jace which means that Clary had to sit next to Max also meaning that Max and Alec were sat with the person that they desired to be with the most. As happy as Max and Alec were Clary and Jace on the other hand weren't so pleased.

"Alec what the hell do you think your doing you literally pushed Clary out the way get off the chair or i'm pushing you off no way she is sitting next to Max when she's dressed like that" Jace spoke in a way that he had never spoken to Alec and Alec being to scared to argue moved across the table to sit next to Max. When Clary sat down Jace cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss that wasn't appropriate for the breakfast table.

"Well when them to have stopped being horny teenagers we can begin to eat our meal" Isabelle said looking away from the couple.

A few seconds later, a bang could be heard "Ow" Clary yelled.

"What?What happened?" Jace asked concerned.

"I don't know it felt like something kicked me" Clary said looking under the table and seeing nothing but feet.

"Or being the klutz you are you could of hit your own leg on the table,Stupid mundane." Alec then realised what he said and he covered his mouth he then dared to look into Jace's eyes and saw the anger and hatred that he felt for him.

"I'm sorry Jace I didn't mean to say that I was just joking" But, Jace had already stood up and pinned Alec against the wall.

"Say anything like that again and i'll throw you through a window" Jace said growling quietly "Understood?"

"Yes." Alec said blankly.

When they returned to the table everyone ate in silence Alec not daring to look at anyone. No one even tried to make conversation in fright that a fight would break out. When Jace finished he picked up his plate put it in the sink then whispered something to Clary who stood up and Jace took her plate and they walked down the long corridor together down to Jace's room.


	3. Alec POV

**Sorry i can't remember who gave me the review but thanks anyway.**

**I think i'm going to introduce Magnus quite soon because the story is quite boring with him. **

**I thought i'ld do an Alec POV and i know it's quite short but i'm just really busy but i wanted to upload something&for the person who also reviewed yes, for this story let's pretend Isabelle can cook (tbh i forgot that she cant cook)**

**If you want to review and tell me what things you'ld like in the next chapters feel free.**

**I hope you like it and sorry it's so short**

* * *

Alec POV:

Ugh,stupid mundane always getting in the way of things. This was meant to be a family breakfast but dearest Clary had to ruin it. How can Jace even stand her? I know that me and him will never be a thing since I know he's not gay but there's always a chance,right? It's not that Clary's a bad person it's just all off Jace's time and attention is on her. She's always over. He's not trained with me in weeks he keeps dragging Max out of his room because he's trying to teach him a lesson not to flirt with Clary. Mine and Jace's room are right next to eachothers so it doesn't help when Clary stays the night because they're, um, rather loud and walking into the kitchen just in Jace's shirt and panties I know she's trying to make me jealous and I must admit kicking her under the table was a bit low but she can't just expect me not to react, but I do owe her since she's not told Jace I like him. Well, I better go train by myself again and wallow in my own self pity.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews again guys.**

**I feel bad about writing such a short chapter so i decided i'ld write a bigger one for you. I had so much fun writing this chapter at first i didn't know what was going to happen and then i just started writing and the idea came to me.**

**If you want to review and give me some ideas on what to write in the next few chapters,feel free**

**Out of all the chapters so far this has to be my favourite one,i hope you guy like it.**

* * *

"I just don't see what his problem is," Jace said as he lay down next to me on his bed.

"He just seems so jealous of you I don't understand why, well I do since i'm beautiful but i'm sure he doesn't see me in that way."

"I think it's just because you seem to be spending all your time with me instead of with them, they're your family, I think he just misses you training with him as well, because that used to be your thing, he misses his brother," Clary said trying her best to make it sound like she was telling the truth. Yeah, sure her and Alec didn't get along that well but she wasn't going to tell Jace that Alec is jealous of her because he likes him.

"Yeah true but someone's gotta keep Max in line I don't want him trying to steal my girlfriend now do I," Jace winked seductively and I knew where this was leading to. Jace rolled us over so he was on top and started kissing my neck.

"No one said anything about the hickeys on your neck so they mustn't be big enough i'm going to have to redo them so Max knows that you're mine," Jace said getting to work instantly on Clary's neck. Clary threaded her fingers into Jace's hair pulling little strands making Jace moan. It took all her energy for Clary to flip them over so she was now straddling Jace.

"Hmm," Jace moaned in satisfaction " I have a good view of your boobs from here," Clary softly hit him on the chest and Jace continued giving Clary hickeys on her neck slowly working his way down to her collar bone.

"Jace do you know where..woah...," Max said inching his way out of Jace's bedroom

"What do you want Max?," Jace said through gritted teeth, but before Max could reply Isabelle was at the door in an instant.

"He wants Clary to stop straddling you." At this Isabelle gave Clary her death stare and Clary got off Jace and sat next to him at this she got multiple gasps from Isabelle and Max.

"JACE!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?I SWEAR TO THE ANGEL IF YOU'VE BEEN HURTING HER YOU'LL LOOSE A CERTAIN PART OF YOUR BODY!," Isabelle screeched inching closer to the bed and inspecting what she thought was bruises leading from Clary's neck to her collarbone.

"Isabelle you seriously can't tell what they are? As if Jace would ever hurt me I can't believe you didn't notice them at breakfast,"

"Oh, I noticed them I just didn't want to bring them up because it didn't seem like the right time for conversation especially that topic," Isabelle glared again at Clary. Just at that moment Alec walked into the room.

"Woah Clary you need some foundation to cover that up it looks awful," Alec snickered

"Alec, Clary told me about why you're so angry at her and it's fine I completely und..," but before Jace could finish his sentence Alec had grabbed Clary by her neck and pinned her against the wall.

"You bitch, I thought I could at least trust you with this one thing. I don't even see what Jace sees in you, you haven't got looks and apart from that stupid talent you haven't got anything special about you in a couple of years he's just going to forget about you and hopefully dump you and everything will go back to being the way it was, but it wont because you went and told him I liked him and he'll never look at his "brother" the same ever again so thanks a lot Clary why don't you just rot in hell like your father and Jonathan will," Alec said slowly releasing Clary's neck.

Clary couldn't believe what he'd just said she had tears in her eyes but managed to choke out a full sentence. "For your information I never told Jace about that I told him that your jealous of me because you guys don't get to be a proper family anymore because he spends all his time with me, but you just told him that you liked him all by yourself and don't even bring Valentine and Jonathan into this I hate them and I hate you," Clary said running out of Jace's room.

Jace stared at Alec for what seemed the longest time. "You,y-y-you like me? As in fancy me? What? Since when?"

Alec didn't say anything he didn't even look up he couldn't even look at his own family he just hung his head and walked out of the institute walking to the only other place he knew.. Magnus Bane's house...

* * *

**MAGNUS BANE IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MAGNUS**

**At first i was going to have Clary tell Jace that Alec likes him but if i did then the story would work a different way and it'ld be to complicated to write so i made Alec openly admit his love for Jace. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter**


	5. Malec

**I know it's short but it seems i've written 3 chapters in 1 day,WOOO**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MALEC**

**If you want to review and give me some ideas of what to put in the next few chapters,feel free.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alec POV:

I can't believe I just did that. Why didn't I let Jace finish what he was going to say? I couldn't stay there any longer, so I did the one thing a coward would do, I left. I was on my way to Magnus Bane's house the only place that made me feel safe apart from the institute. I knew the route off by heart that I could walk there with my eyes closed.

As I neared the door I saw a tall figure leaning against the doorway. "Well, well Alec it seems you've got yourself into a bit of a disaster haven't you?," Magnus said and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was disappointed in me.

"How did you know?," I replied curiously

"I am the High Warlock Of Brooklyn I know everything," And I could tell he was trying to hide his smirk.

"No seriously how do you know?"

"Well isn't it obvious, dearest Alec, Isabelle obviously told me we do keep in touch you know, unlike some people," He looked sad nearing the end of his sentence and I realised he was talking about me. I'd been avoiding his calls, his texts and if possible him for weeks. It wasn't that I hated him it was just I know he likes me in more of a friend way and i'm just really confused about my feelings. I love Jace, but I also love Magnus.

"Look Magnus i'm sorry its just..,"

"Save your words Alexander, come in it must be freezing," He gently grabbed my hand and I don't know if he felt it but I felt sparks I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Alec? Are you okay?," Magnus asked concerned.

I smirked, "I'm better than okay," and in that brisk moment I pulled Magnus closer and brushed my lips against his. "It seems I've fallen in love with you Magnus Bane."

"It had to happen one day, if not I would of used magic to make you fall in love with me," He winked at me and he dragged me further inside and we spent the day cuddled on the couch eating and watching films and I knew that this was where I was meant to be. With Magnus.


	6. Max POV

**Thanks for the reviews again guys i really appreciate it.**

**Someone said that i should do a chapter in Max's POV so here it is.**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Max POV:

"So you knew?"

"Of course I knew he's my brother"

"And did you tell Clary?"

"No, she found out by herself"

"How?"

"She saw the way Alec looked at you and she saw the way that you looked at her and she realised that he was jealous because he liked you, but you liked Clary"

"There's no chance of us ever being together he's my brother and i'm not gay"

The argument went on for another 10 minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. I went to go find Clary since she looked pretty upset when she left. She wasn't in the kitchen, or the training room, or the library so she must be in her room. I knew her room was next to Isabelle's so it wasn't that hard to find. I stood outside for atleast 5 minutes figuring out what to say to her. I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but before I had a chance to the door swung back and smashed against the wall creating a dent in the wall.

"What do you want Max? If you're here to flirt with me save it i'm not in the mood," She went to close the door but I stuck my foot between the door and the frame.

"Actually I came here to check if you were okay. What Alec said was harsh and he shouldn't of even of said those words. Isabelle and Jace are arguing downstairs and I had no where to go so I thought I'ld check on you, but it's okay if you don't want me to bother you." I walked away, but then I felt a hand on my upper arm.

"Come in, I could really use some company," Clary said. I could see that she was trying to smile but tears just seemed to be overflowing her eyes. I didn't know what I was doing but I pulled her in for a hug. I may be younger than Clary but I was definitely taller. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around my waist and I just held her whilst she cried. We stayed in that position for at least 10 minutes before we were interrupted by someone.

"Max what the hell are you doing get off my girlfriend," Jace said through gritted teeth I looked down at his hands and they were by his sides clenched into fists. He went to hit me but Clary kicked him in the back of the knee catching him off guard.

"Jace stop he was just trying to comfort me since you were to busy arguing with Isabelle," More tears spilled over clary's eyes and her face was red and her voice was shaking.

One minute she was standing up shouting at Jace the next she was on the floor blood spilling out of her nose.

"Max get Isabelle quick" Jace shouted impatiently.

"What's happening to her?" I asked in pure shock.

"I don't know just hurry up and get Isabelle and get her to call Magnus."

As soon as he said this I was running down the hallway to the training room where I could hear Isabelle letting out all off her frustration.

"ISABELLE!"

"What do you want Max as you can see i'm not in the mood"

"Clary's passed out on the floor and blood's coming out of her nose Jace said call Magnus as soon as you can." I said trying to keep my voice calm but panic was taking over my whole body.

Isabelle was out the door and on the phone to Magnus in a flash. With nothing else to do I decided the next best people to tell were Simon, Jocelyn and Luke. I quickly ran to my room flipping over my mattress and pulling out my drawers trying to find my phone. Finally, I found it on top of the laundry basket and dialled the numbers of the 3 most important people in Clary's life.

* * *

**Expect a certain Morgenstern to make an appearance in the next few chapters and it seems he's in the same situation as Clary.**


	7. Isabelle POV

**Thanks for the reviews i appreciate them.**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Isabelle POV:

Oh god, what's happening to Clary. I've not seen what she looks like at this moment but I can hear her violent screams. She sounds like she's in pain. I need to ring Magnus quick. Where did I put my phone? Ah, found it. I dialled Magnus' number waiting impatiently for him to pick up.

"Magnus Bane at your service"

"Magnus!"

"Ah, Isabelle there's no need to worry Alec is at my house and he's fine"

The calmness in his voice only made me more annoyed " Magnus it's not about Alec, It's Clary"

"What about Clary," And I could hear the concern in his voice and i'm sure in the background I heard someone say 'stupid mundane'.

"I don't know Max just came running down the stairs and told me that Clary had passed out and blood started pouring from her nose and I can hear her screaming now, just come as soon as you can." I didn't care for his reply so I instantly put the phone down and ran to Clary's room.

It was worse than it sounded. She was lying on her bed blood still coming out of her nose and the ear piercing screams didn't stop, she had blood all over her stomach and long gashes all over her arms and legs. There were bloody towels surrounding her and Max may be 14, but this isn't a sight he should see. Not yet.

"Max get out now," I knew he was going to say no but before he could reply I butted in " I don't care if you don't want to leave, go and wait for Magnus." And he must of realised by the tone of my voice I wasn't messing around. He closed the door behind him and I looked over at Jace and I don't think I've ever seen him look so vulnerable. He was sweating and tears were running down his eyes and his face was red. He was frustratingly dabbing away the blood.

"Jace stop you're going to hurt her." I said pleadingly, but he didn't stop, so I grabbed his hand and forcefully took the towel off him, but he only grabbed another one

"Jace stop." This continued until he had no more towels left. I knew he was going to run to the bathroom and get some, so I grabbed his wrists and restrained him.

"No, Stop." He continued to struggle for the next 10 minutes until he eventually calmed down. I let go of his wrists and lifted his head up using my finger. He automatically shut his eyes not letting me see how much pain he was in.

"Jace look at me." He shook his head and tried his best to remove my finger from his chin.

"Jace stop and look at me this isn't going to help Clary." And at the mention of Clary's name he dropped his head in between his knees and I could feel that he was shaking and I could hear his cries, but yet I couldn't do anything, so I just rubbed his back and comforted him.

Clary's screams died down into small whimpers Jace lifted his head to look at Clary and he took his large hand into her small one and I felt like I was invading their privacy a little so I decided to wait outside the door.

"Isabelle where is she?" I heard Magnus' frantic voice.

"In here," I opened the door and we didn't expect what we saw..

* * *

**SORRY IT'S A CLIFFHANGER BUT I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	8. Rightfully His

**I just couldn't wait i had to write this chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it.**

**if you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Clary POV:

I've never been in this much agony. The only thing I can remember is one minute I was arguing with Jace and the next I was on the floor and I had started getting images in my head. I could see a knife being lifted and then it being violently thrown down. I could hear screams that matched my own and i could feel the blood rushing out of my stomach, arms and legs The images were blurry so i couldn't see anything but i could hear things and the one thing i did hear is what made me stop screaming.

"So Jonathon, my dearest son I've found a warlock who was more than happy, well i say more than happy i mean i threatened that if she didn't do this one thing i'ld kill her whole entire family," And i knew this was my so called father's doing and i could almost see the smug smirk on his face. "I made this warlock connect you and your sister Clary as one so whatever pain you feel so does she and vice versa. I know what you're next question might be 'why are you doing this' well I've had a theory for a long time that if you mix demon and angel blood together you'll make a new, faster and stronger race and since you have Demon blood in your system and Clary has more angel blood than the average shadowhunter i was hoping that you'ld both agree to my plans, but as you can see i wasn't so convinced, so i convinced you the hard way. I was also hoping that this new race will be more than willing to take down the clave and get back what was once rightfully mine."

"What was once rightfully yours? you mean.."

"Yes, Jocelyn.."

The visions then ended and my eyes opened revealing 6 familiar faces all crowding round me.

My mom and Luke were stood closest too me. My mom had hold of my hand and Luke had hold of hers i knew she had been crying since her face was red and stained with water.

Simon and Isabelle were stood in the far corner of the room hoping to not intrude.

Jace was sitting on the bed with me much to my mom's displeasure,

And Magnus, who was sitting at the end of my bed looked concerned but yet pleased

"Well it seems the spell worked and should last for the next couple of hours." Magnus said getting up off the end of the bed, "Clary if you start feeling any pain or you get any random bruises or cuts tell me immediately." I quickly nodded my head and he left.

"Oh Clary are you okay? are you hurt? who did this? what happened?"

"Mom" I said my voice shaking, i had to tell her

"Yes sweetie", She said in her motherly tone,

"It's Valentine.." I took a deep breath and my mom had a look of anger spread across her face "What does he want?"

"He wants back what was rightfully his..you"


	9. Luke POV

**I'm not going to include Robert Lightwood because he's boring and i don't really know that much about him. I might include Maryse but i just think the Lightwood parents are boring.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate them.**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luke POV:

No, he can't, he's already taken Jocelyn once I can't let him take her again. I looked over at Jocelyn she was frozen on the spot. "Jocelyn" I shouted trying to make her move. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me I turned her around so she was looking me in the eye. "Jocelyn," I shouted again. When she heard her name being called a single tear fell from her eye.

"Don't let him take me please," And she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in the crook of it. I continuously rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I won't, I promise" This was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen Jocelyn. I looked over her shoulder and noticed Clary on the bed tears stinging her cheeks Jace was trying her best to comfort her but I knew it wasn't working. She's rarely ever seen her mother cry so to see her mom on the verge of breaking down must be really emotional for her I reached behind Jocelyn and held my hand out for Clary to take. She didn't see it so Jace nudged her shoulder and she looked up and willingly took my hand. I joined her in the hug because my 2 girls needed comfort. Jace noticed that we needed some privacy so that we could speak as a family so he lead everyone out the door. Before he walked out the door I left the hug and instantly Jocelyn and Clary latched onto each other crying.

"Jace" I called he instantly turned around, " I think you should stay," I knew he as going to argue and say it was meant to be a family moment, but I instantly stopped him "You've been with Clary for ever a year now I think that means you're family and besides Clary needs you right now. I don't want to say this in front of Jocelyn because she'll padlock Clary's room and never let her out again, but if Valentine wants Jocelyn that means he also wants Clary and we know what Jonathan can be like towards Clary as you and I have both seen," I didn't want to go back to that unfortunate day when me and Jace walked into Clary's room and Jonathan was lying on top of her.

"Luke," I heard Jocelyn shout and that's what brought me back to reality, " Are you going to invite Jace in or not?," I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry in front of Clary. The only person that she would really open up and show her emotions to is me.

I opened the door so Jace could walk in and he instantly pulled Clary in for a hug. I joined Jocelyn's side and wrapped my arm around her waist she gave me a weak smile and lay her head on top of my shoulder. When Jace let go of Clary he got the 4 chairs that were stacked in the corner and spread them out into a square me and Jocelyn sat down on one side and Jace and Clary the other. I could tell that Clary wanted to sit on Jace's lap so I stood up and put my chair in the corner and then I did the same to Jace's and I think he got the message because he lifted Clary up and sat her on his lap and I the same to Jocelyn.

"Right we need a plan" I said starting the conversation,

"Well you could get your werewolf friends and Jocelyn you've been a shadowhunter most of your life so you should have some old shadowhunter acquaintances and I'm sure Magnus has some more warlock and downworlder friends and of course we've got Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Max," Jace suggested

"Well we've got our back up we just need a way to lure Jonathan and Valentine to the Institute." Clary inputted, I noticed Jocelyn didn't say anything so I just rubbed her back like I did before. Then out of nowhere Jocelyn added to the plan tactics,

"I think I have an idea of how to get them here, but you're not going to like it," She said sadness reaching her eyes,

"It can't be that bad," Jace laughed,

What Jocelyn said next was a surprise to us all " It involves hurting Clary.." She then lowered her head to the floor not daring to look anyone in the eye and me, Jace and Clary just stared at Jocelyn shocked that she'd tried most of her life to protect Clary from getting hurt and now she was the one hurting her...

* * *

**AHH! **

**What's Jocelyn's plan? I'm so excited to write the next chapter i can't wait and it's New Years Eve in the UK right now so i don't think i'll be update a chapter tonight since i might be out but i hope you guys have a happy new year and i wish you all the best for the new year xoxo**


	10. It's all your fault

**Sorry i didn't upload it sooner but with it being new years day i was spending it with my family.**

**This is going to be really short i'm sorry but its 9:55 and i'm tired.**

**Just so you understand it more. I absolutely hate Isabelle i dont know why but i can't stand her so this is how i would portray her character (sorry if you don't like it)**

**Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them.**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Don't worry Isabelle she's going to be fine," Simon said reassuringly,

"But what if she's not?"

"I've known Clary since we were little and she's the most stubborn girl I know. When she wants to do something she'll do it and besides she's got you lot to help her" Simon said through a fake smile I knew he was as worried as anyone else in this room about Clary, "And anyway we shouldn't put all the focus on Clary it's her mother we should be worried about she's the one Valentine wants,"

Isabelle stood up frustratingly and I could hear Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and Jace making their way down the hall "I don't care about Jocelyn every time Clary's in trouble she's never there she's always off with Luke. I don't see why Jocelyn didn't tell Clary about what she was earlier then we wouldn't be having all these problems. Anyway, Jocelyn is a trained shadowhunter so she should train Clary herself instead of doing nothing about it and getting us to do it. I don't see why we should get involved when it was Jocelyn's problem that she had children with Valentine. No one asked her to and as a result of that a lot of people got killed including her parents. They'd be disappointed about what she'd done. She's just so stupid now I know where Clary gets her personality from." She said finally sitting down, but when she looked up she wasn't left looking at a plain, wooden door. She was facing an angry looking Jocelyn who had to be restrained by Luke and a sobbing Clary who was cuddled up to Jace's chest. Jocelyn not being able to hold her anger in any longer grabbed a vase off the table and flung at Isabelle so the bits of glass got stuck in Isabelle's arm and blood was seeping through her shirt.

"You don't even know the first thing about me and as for Valentine if you had met him at the time I did you would of probably done everything he said and thought he was a good person. Just like your parents did" And with that Jocelyn walked off slamming the institute door behind her.


	11. You don't know anything

**There's a reference to City of Glass in here. Its when Simon says to Isabelle that she said to Clary that Clary has only known Jace for a month. In the book it's Where Isabelle and Clary are arguing over Jace because he's gone to look for Valentine. There's also a bit in this where Simon is telling Isabelle that he got bullied in school and Jocelyn defenced him. I made that bit up since Simon and Clary have known each other for years i think that Jocelyn would be really protective over Simon.**

**I'm sorry i didn't update yesterday but i was out with my mum from 1-6 and i was just too tired. **

**I go back to school next Tuesday so i wont be able to update as frequently:(I will try my best since i really want to carry on with this story. It's unlikely that i'll update on Tuesdays and Wednesdays since i have dancing then and i'm just so tired afterwards but i'm always on my laptop so i'll try my best. Also since i'm going back to school which means i'll have loads of Homework to do and stuff so you might must get really short chapters some days but i'll try my best to make these chapters as long as i can.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but its 3:05 AM and i'm really tired and i've just been so busy so i'm sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next chapters,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**[Read notes at top to find out about updating]**

**[If you don't want to read about the updating part read the first paragraph so it's easier to understand the story a bit more]**

"What the hell was all that about?" Simon pulled away from Isabelle and shouted, "If you even knew the first thing about Jocelyn then you'd know that she'd do anything for the people she loves. When I was getting picked on by the school bully she went into school and slapped the kid's mum, mind you she nearly got arrested, but that isn't the point, the point is that Jocelyn would do anything in her power so Clary doesn't get hurt and I don't know that much about what happened between her and Valentine, but I know in some ways she regrets it because Valentine turned her first child into a monster, but in some ways she doesn't, because if she hadn't of met Valentine I wouldn't be standing here with you right now, Alec would have no one to argue with, you'd have no one to dress up, I'd have no friends, Jocelyn probably wouldn't be with us today because the only reason she didn't kill herself is because she tried to be strong and Jace would have no one to fall in love with and he'd just keep sleeping around. So I think you should be at least thankful in some ways that she did meet Valentine and fall in love and marry him and have 2 children. So don't talk about Jocelyn that way unless you've known her for all your life. Its like you said to Clary that she's only known Jace for about a month and you've known him for most of his life. It's like that with Jocelyn. So don't say anything unless you know the real truth," And with Simon stormed off.

Isabelle burst into sudden tears, "This is all Clary's fault if she hadn't been in pandemonium that day and Jace hadn't bugged Hodge to go get her we wouldn't be fighting with Valentine and when I put my opinion across I always get the blame for something." She flopped down in her chair her hands covering her knees.

"How could you be so selfish?" I didn't expect Magnus to actually have a go at Isabelle, "Isabelle, darling I love you with all my heart, but did you not just hear what Simon said. Clary is the one who brought us all together. If you hadn't met Clary that would mean that your brother would of never met me and he would never of been happy," Magnus linked his and Alec's hands together and lifted his head to look in Alec's deep, blue eyes.

"Wh-What? So you and Alec are together," Isabelle asked confused,

"No Isabelle we just thought we'd hold hands of course we are," Alec said playfully towards his sister,

"Aw, I'm so happy for you," She stood up and pulled Alec and Magnus In for a hug. After about a minute she pulled away, "Well it seems I've got a lot of apologising to do, I'll see you guys later." And she walked away hoping Jocelyn, Simon and more importantly Clary would forgive her.


	12. Heaven

**Someone suggested that a did a Clace chapter so here it is.**

**Sorry that i didn't upload yesterday i was busy yet again(reading)**

**I FINISHED CITY OF GLASS AND IT'S THE BEST ENDING EVER I NEARLY CRIED WITH HAPPINESS**

**I'm reading the Great Gatsby atm, but it only has 115 pages so in the next week i might be reading City Of Fallen Angels!**

**Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them.**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clary POV:

Jace walked me back into his room and sat me down on the bed, he snuggled next to me but for some reason it wasn't comforting. I moved positions and sat on his lap so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck and I cried into his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around me and slowly rocked us back and forth. I started sucking on his neck trying to comfort myself but the sobs kept coming and they wouldn't stop. We stayed in that position for about 20 minutes before Jace pulled away, moved me off his lap and stood up.

"Wh-W-Where are you going?," I hiccupped,

He didn't say anything he just went to the mini fridge in the corner of his room and grabbed some Nutella and some spoons, he put spoons in the fridge so that he didn't always have to walk to the kitchen. He got my favourite shirt from his wardrobe and walked over to me. He pulled my arms up and took off my jacket and shirt, he then told me to stand up and quickly removed my shoes, socks and jeans and slid his top over me. He then walked to the drawers and took out my comfy socks and my favourite blanket and he walked over to me again and put on my comfy socks and lay the blanket down over me. He walked over to the shelf and took down his laptop and some films. He plugged the laptop into the charger and lay the films on the bed so I could pick from them. He lay out The Notebook, The Hangover 1, 2 and 3, Breakfast At Tiffany's and The Little Mermaid.

"You can pick one or we could watch all of them," His voice was soft and sincere and I knew he really cared about me.

"Um, can we watch them all except for The Notebook, because I really don't feel like crying anymore," I tried to smile but more tears just kept flowing. I looked up at Jace and he looked sad because I was sad he wiped away the tears and quickly set up the DVD's and snuggled under the blanket with me. He grabbed me a pillow to hug he's done this enough times to know that when I'm upset I like to hug my pillow. I gave him a half smile and that seemed to make him brighten up a bit. We watched The Hangover first and ate the Nutella, half the pot was gone before the time Jace had even stuck his spoon in. By the time all 3 Hangover's were finished me and Jace were asleep and we spent the night wrapped in each other arms. My back flat against his chest and one of his arms acting as my pillow and the other securely wrapped around my waist. I really was in heaven.


	13. Authors Note

**Authors**** Note:**

**I'ld just like to say thankyou to all the people who have added this story to their favourites list/Added me to their favourites author list/Followed this story.**

**With this being my first Fanfiction it really means a lot.I've always wanted to write it but i just never had the time and i've been reading it for years. I'ld just like to thank the people who review it as well it really means a lot when you review and tell me you like a story and i like that some of you tell what to include in chapters because then i know what you want to see in the story and i try my best to do as you've requested and i hope you like the story so far.**

**Follow me on my Tumblr,Twitter&Instagram**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter-VxntageFray **

**Twitter 2- Megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- Meggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2- megg_harveyx**

**Tweet me saying FF and i'll follow you back **

**Thanks for all the support and i'll update the story soon**


	14. Thin Walls

**Thanks for all the people who followed me, remember:**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter- VxntageFray**

**Twitter 2- Megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- Mmeggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2- Megg_harveyx**

**I follow back.**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed i really appreciate it.**

**Me and my mum were debating how to spell drawer(those things you put clothes ect in) so i'm sorry if i spelt it wrong.**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include in the next few chapters, feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Next Morning:

Alec, Magnus, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon and Isabelle were sat at the breakfast table at 8:00 AM. Indeed this was too early for Clary, but Jace forgot to turn his alarm off so she woke up half an hour later. She groaned and rolled out off the warm bed noticing that Jace was gone. Of course she knew that Jace woke up very early in the morning and couldn't quite figure out how he did it. She was only wearing panties and a bra and she realized that it wouldn't be suitable to just put Jace's top on since her mom and Luke were there. So she walked to Jace's set of drawers and opened up the first drawer. She picked out his light grey sweatpants that were her favourite and slipped them on. She then opened the bottom drawer and picked out her plain black vest top. She then walked barefoot from Jace's room to the kitchen and everyone gasped in surprise that she was up this early.

"Wow Clary I didn't even think you knew that there was such a time as 8:30 AM," Simon mocked. Clary laughed sarcastically while everyone blew out into full blown hysterics. She looked around the breakfast table looking for a spare chair to sit on but realised there were none. Whilst everyone was wiping their eyes from the tears they just produced from laughing so hard Jace grabbed Clary by the waist and pulled her towards him so she sat on his lap.

"Well I wouldn't be up so early if Jace hadn't forgotten to turn off his alarm clock," After she said it she instantly covered her mouth realising that she wasn't meant to be sleeping in the same room as Jace and Luke and Jocelyn were in the same room,

"Seems like someone won't be living in the Institute anymore," Isabelle said under her breathe. Clary and Jace both shot daggers at Isabelle and Isabelle quickly dropped her head too ashamed to look anyone in the eye.

"What did you just say?," Jocelyn said anger taking over her face,

"That um Jace's alarm clock woke me up you know because I sleep in the room next to his and they're pretty thin walls so you can just here about everything," Clary looked at Luke and he raised his eyebrows and she took that as a sign that he knew that she was sleeping in Jace's bed, but yet he didn't tell Jocelyn since Luke knew that Clary and Jace wouldn't do something stupid. Jocelyn decided to just let that topic go and decided to tell everyone the plan that Clary, Jace, Luke and Jocelyn had come up with. This was going to be a long day for everyonce.


	15. The Plan

**Thanks for all the reviews guys i really appreciate them.**

**This is just a short chapter on Jocelyn's thoughts and feelings towards the plan of contacting Jonathan and Valentine.**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**Someone reviewed and said that Alec owes Clary a big apology and i actually forgot that Alec and Isabelle haven't actually apologised to anyone**

**I'll make Alec apologise, but as i am portraying Isabelle as how i think of her and since i think of her as a total bitch and idk why i just really don't like her she's not going to apologise anytime soon.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jocelyn POV:

"When you guys left Jace's room and left us to talk Clary told her something that could help us contact Jonathan and Valentine. Clary said that she kept getting blurry images of Valentine and that he was lifting up a knife and bringing it down as if stabbing someone and she said that he was talking to Jonathan and he said that he got a warlock to bond Jonathan and Clary together so what ever Jonathan feels so does Clary and he's planning on mixing Clary's excessive amounts of angel blood with Jonathan's demon blood hoping to make a stronger breed of shadowhunters. So, since Clary and Jonathan feel each others pain.." I inhaled a deep breath, " We thought, well I thought that we'd have to inflict pain on Clary so Jonathan can feel it and since Clary could hear what Valentine was saying we thought that whilst someone was inflicting some pain on Clary we could be talking and telling Jonathan where to meet us to discuss further and then we were hoping that Jonathan would tell Valentine. I'd hate to do it but that's the only way.." I couldn't stand the tension in the room so I walked out towards the spare bedroom where me and Luke had slept the night before. I stripped myself of my clothing and grabbed one of Luke's shirts lay down on the soft bed and pulled a blanket over myself and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**everyone goes back to school tomorrow except for me, my school goes back on Tuesday,WOO**

**I'm sorry that i've been updating so late lately but since i've not had school i've been sleeping till like 3&then i just watch back to back episodes of the office US&i'm usually up at this time anyway.**

**Thanks for all the people who followed me but just remember**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter- VxntageFray**

**Twitter 2- Megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- Meggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2_ Megg_harveyx**

**I follow back. **


	16. Alec Apologises

**I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW,UGH**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, i really appreciate them**

**I'm sorry if there is any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes but i couldn't be bothered reading it all since i'm too tired and i've got to have a shower&get my bag ready and stuff so i apologise in advance.**

**This chapter talks alot about how The Clave and Alec's parent's are disappointed in Alec being gay. I have nothing against gay people. I fully support gay marriage. But in the book this is how i feel people would act around Alec and i kinda feel sorry for him:(**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include in the next few chapters,feel free**

**If you follow this story please please add me on kik because i was going to upload yesterday but it kept saying that there was an error so please add me on Kik so i can tell you when it's not updating - Megg_harveyx**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The room was silent for about 10 minutes before Alec decided to speak up,

"Um, Clary," He looked down at his lap where he was playing with Magnus' fingers,

"Yeah Alec," She said with a sigh. She knew that Alec wanted to apologise to her, but he'd been postponing. Every time he'd seen her he'd walk off in another direction or leave the room and say he was going to Magnus'.

"Can I maybe talk to you for a minute in private?" He was sure that she was going to reject his offer,

"Yeah sure," She stood up but Jace grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone," Jace said with no emotion showing on his face. He was in a stare down with Alec for what seems like 5 minutes before Clary grabbed Jace's face between her hands, "Jace, Jace, stop," But he wouldn't stop so Clary did the only thing she could do she apologised to everyone in the room before she joined her lips to Jace's. Clary moved her legs so she was now straddling him and she started pulling the little bits of hair on the nape of his neck making him moan into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Jace won. All too quickly Clary pulled apart, "I'm going to talk to Alec and you're going to stay right here," She leaned in closer so that she was whispering in his ear, "And maybe we'll continue this later," She said sucking his earlobe. She broke apart and her and Alec went to the training room and sat down on the mats.

"Look Clary i'm sorry about what I did I should of let you or Jace explain yourselves.." Clary opened her mouth to speak but Alec put his finger up ordering her to keep quite, "I was confused about my feelings and i'm really sorry if I hurt you and bringing up Jonathan and Valentine that was really low, even for me," Him and Clary managed to stifle a laugh, "I know it must be tough being Valentine's daughter since I've been to some of the Clave meetings when they talk about you and they are pretty mean. I am telling you this in confidentiality, but they think you're on Valentine's side and that you're just putting on a façade to make people believe that you don't like him. I stood up for you once I said that there was no way that you would ever side with Jonathan but my mom told me to shut up before they start suspecting that we are teaming up with Valentine. To be honest I wasn't Jealous that you were with Jace. I was jealous with what you and Jace could share. Love. I took all my anger out on you and it wasn't fair. You are pretty and if you were straight we would probably have a chance," He said winking at Clary which made Clary blush, " But I found that love changes you no matter who you are. The day I ran out of the institute I went to Magnus' and I realised who I truly belonged with. Him. He's the only person who understands me and I don't always have to be on guard when i'm with him. But, still feel a hint of jealousy towards you and Jace because you can go out, hold hands, kiss but me and Magnus we'd be shamed upon by all the Clave and I know that my parents don't particularly like my choice of gender that I've chosen to fallen in love with and I even can tell that they're doing their best to go along with it as long as I'm happy then they think they should be. But I know that they are disgusted with the lifestyle that I have chosen," Alec took a deep shaky breath and to Clary's surprise broke into tears, "It's just not fair. Every time me and Magnus walk around Idris you can see the disappointment on people's faces. Some of my mom and dad's friends from the Clave pretend that I don't exist and they try to hide it but I know, I just know that my mom and dad go to Idris every chance they get so they don't have to face me or Magnus and sometimes it hurts It really just does hurt and I-I-I-I ca-can-cant e-eve-ev-even ex.." But before Alec had finished his sentence Clary had pulled him in for a hug and he sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"I know, I know it must be hard and I cant even begin to imagine. But, don't argue with me here talk to my mom. Even though she's not in the exact same position as you. My mom's gone on longer with people constantly whispering about her behind her back she can't trust anyone. Old family friends that she used to tell everything to just turned their backs as soon as they heard what Valentine had done and she can't even go to a Clave meeting because she knows someone will bring up Valentine and I know that deep down in her heart she still loves him because you never really stop loving someone you always have some sort of feeling towards them. So," She pulled Alec's face up so he was looking at her directly in the eye, " Go talk to my Mom she's in her room right now Luke would of left her alone because my mom doesn't like people to see her weak. Talk to her and she'll understand she won't judge."

"Thanks Clary," Alec gave her one last hug before he left the training room in search for Jocelyn.

* * *

**Thanks too all the people who followed me on my twitter,tumblr and instagram accounts,remember:**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter- vxntagefray**

**twitter 2- megg_harveyx**

**instagram- meggs101xoxo**

**instagram 2- megg_harveyx**

**I follow back xox**


	17. Kisses and Moans

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday i got back from dancing and i immediately went to sleep because i was so tired.**

**As i said last time if you follow this story please add me on kik- megg_harveyx so i can tell you the next time i am unable to update**

**I AM NOW READING CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS SHDFAIUHG**

**Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them,**

**If you want to review and tell me what to include in the next few chapters, feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jace came back into the room to find Clary wearing one of his low cut shirts and lying on his half of the bed. He chuckled silently to himself and lay down next to Clary. He started to slowly stroke her long, fiery curls and Clary silently moaned and turned her head towards Jace, she gave him a half smile and rested her body weight on her elbows. The top she was wearing instantly fell showing Jace a full view of her lace bra. Jace gave Clary a half smirk seductively and Clary blushed realising what he was smiling at, her cheeks instantly turning red,

"Stop staring," Clary said quickly pulling the shirt up. Jace pouted and rolled them over so he was on top. He pulled her shirt down and kissed the top of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra. Clary started pulling his hair and wrapped her legs around him. Clary, obviously getting frustrated that Jace wasn't paying any attention to her lips pulled his hair hard enough so that he looked up and Clary instantly joined their lips together. They kissed each other as roughly as they could and Jace shoved his tongue into Clary's mouth and laced his hands through her hair pulling and tugging gently making Clary moan into his mouth.

Annoyed with how much clothing Jace was wearing compared to her she smoothed her hand down his chest and reached the hem of his shirt bringing it up and only stopping to kiss his bare shoulder earning a moan from Jace. Her hands then went to his belt loops and pulled Jace's body fully on top of her.

Jace acted that Clary was as fragile as a glass vase and the slightest knock could break it into pieces and this seriously made Clary more angry.

His hands then found the hem of her shirt and brought it up and quickly re-joined their lips. Clary found his belt buckle and began to undo it along with the buttons on his jeans and his zipper. She tugged it down as far as she could go and then Jace hopped off the bed to take his jeans off. He climbed back on but stayed on the very edge. He grabbed one of Clary's leg and pressed a delicate kiss to her ankle and slowly made his way down to her thigh and then swapped legs doing the same assault to her other before he kissed up her flat stomach and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. His boxers and her panties soon followed after and they spent the night moaning and panting each others name.

* * *

**Thanks for all the people who followed me, i appreciate it, remember:**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter- VxntageFray**

**Twitter 2- megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- meggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2- megg_harveyx**

**I follow back**


	18. I have so much against you

**ITS FRIDAY! WHICH MEANS I CAN STAY IN BED AND UPDATE AND READ AND DO NOTHING WOO**

**I know where i'm going with this story now. I know what will happen to each character so prepare to have tissues at the ready.**

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed i really appreciate it,**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/pov to do, feel free.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle POV:

Ugh, could they be any louder. I swear to the angel they are going to break the bed why can't they do it when they are alone. I've got no one to talk to so i'm cooped up in my room since Alec and Jocelyn are bonding over something, Simon refuses to talk to me after what I said about Jocelyn so he's talking to Luke somewhere and Magnus is sleeping In Alec's room. I'd wake him up but I know that he's just as annoyed at Simon for how I talked to Jocelyn. I'd apologise but it's just not my thing. I was interrupted from my thoughts from a rather loud moan obviously coming from Clary,

"Could you guys be any louder?" I shouted towards the wall impatiently, I heard a loud thud as if someone had thrown something against the wall. I heard little giggles coming from Clary and I knew that this my chance to catch them in the act and tell mom and Jocelyn and then Jace and Clary would never be able to see each other and that means I wouldn't have to hear everything they're doing. Which is good for me but a loss for them. I walked out my room and leaned closer towards the door trying to hear what they were doing,

"Jace," Clary giggled, "Jace stop it hurts," I instantly froze on the spot. What were they doing in there. I decided to barge in just as Clary said "Jace put me down," But Jace didn't listen and slammed Clary into a wall and passionately kissed her, his hands were on her thighs holding her up against the wall, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers were knotting in his hair. Jace released Clary's lips and she moved her head to the side to give him better access. From what I could see, he was sucking, biting and then licking sensitive bits of her skin. Clary's face was facing me so when she opened her eyes she gave out a tiny scream.

Jace instantly dropped Clary and stood protectively in front of her. His eyes masked with anger that i'd interrupted their make out session,

"Get Out Now!," Jace said through clenched teeth,

I smirked, "Unless you want mom," I moved my head to the side to look at Clary in disgust, "And your so called mother who is putting your life in danger," I moved my head so I was facing Jace "To know what I walked in on, you'll let me stay and maybe we could have a nice catch up," I said walking in the room and closing the door behind me. I brought a chair next to the bed so I could sit down. Clary and Jace crawled onto the bed and I noticed an empty condom packet in the bin. "Well, well, well," I said holding the packet up. Clary's eyes went wide and a blush formed on her neck and face. Jace just smirked his smug smile as always, "Seems someone's got some explaining to do," I said winking at them both. I had everything against them now. Imagine if Jonathan or even better Clary's daddy found out about this. If only they knew who I was working for..

* * *

**Plot twist oooo**

**Thanks for all the people that followed me, remember:**

**Tumblr- vintageparties101**

**Twitter- VxntageFray**

**Twitter 2- Megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- meggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2- megg_harveyx**

**AND IF YOU FOLLOW ME PLS PLS PLS ADD ME ON KIK- MEGG_HARVEYX **

**I follow back**


	19. Isabelle's boyfriend

**IT'S THE WEEKEND WOOO AND I'M DOING NOTHING PRODUCTIVE WHAT SO EVER.**

**I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY BECAUSE IT'S MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY AND WE'RE GOING OUT FOR A MEAL, YES**

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed,i really appreciate it**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include, feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clary and Jace just stared wide eyed at each other,

"Isabelle are you okay? you've been acting a little weird lately,"

"Well it might have something to do with that I'm totally in love and it's definitely with someone mom and dad won't agree with," They both noted she had a slight blush on her face and Jace was sure he saw a flicker of fear appear as well,

"Okay? What's his name," Clary asked slightly confused,

"Are you always this nosey? God Jace how can you stand her?" Isabelle asked frustrated and looked down at her nails,

"I'm not nosey I'm just curious. So when are we going to meet him," Clary asked trying to sound excited that Isabelle had a boyfriend. At that exact moment Isabelle's phone rung and she was squealing and screaming. Whilst she was gone Jace's hand started massing Clary's thigh,

"Jace, stop, Isabelle's in the next room she's going to see us," Clary said doing her best to push Jace's arm away, Jace pouted and brought his lips down to her neck and started sucking on it. Isabelle came in the room and the pair split up.

"Okay time to get dressed, Clary actually wear something nice for once because we are going to go out for a meal after you all meet and Jace just wear what you are wearing it's fine," Isabelle said slamming the door behind her, Jace walked towards Clary but before he could do anything Clary had opened the door and ran to her room locking the door behind her. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a short pencil skirt and a light pink jumper with some black tights and little heeled black pumps. When she finished changing she walked back to Jace's room and saw him lying on the bed. She walked over to the bed and leaned down to plant a kiss on Jace's forehead, Jace groaned,

"Come on Jace let's get this over and done with," She said pulling Jace's body up and off the bed, as soon as he got off the bed they embraced themselves into a passionate kiss. Clary's hands on his chest and his hands in her hair, knotting and tangling her fiery locks. A loud cough interrupted them,

"COME ON GUYS LETS GO HE'S NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER," Isabelle screeched, Clary and Jace walked out the room hand in hand.

"You two better not make out in front of my boyfriend. If he ever caught you two making out or doing anything such as in the same bed together he'd kill Jace,"

As she said this the three of them advanced to the library doors,

"Why would your boyfriend care what me and Jace do? It's not like he's my brother," Clary added, as soon as she finished her sentence the library doors flew open and revealed a tall boy with whitish hair. Clary gasped and tears filled her eyes and poured down her face,

"No," She whispered quietly. The boy turned around and pulled Isabelle in for a passionate kiss and Clary had to look away, The boy lifted his head up and gave Clary an evil smirk,

"So Clarissa, Did you miss your big brother?,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Thanks for all the people that followed me,just remember:**

**Tumblr; vintageparties101**

**Twitter; Vxntagefray**

**Twitter 2; megg_harveyx**

**Instagram- meggs101xoxo**

**Instagram 2- megg_harveyx**

**and if you follow this story please please please add me on kik; megg_harveyx**

**or email me saying hi or something so i can save your email to my contacts and i can email you when i am unable to upload; meghan_harvey .uk**


	20. Fight

**Sorry i didn't upload yesterday i was just really tired so here's quite a long chapter for you.**

**I didn't have to go to school today since i was at red hot buffet because it was my brothers birthday so my mum said that i didn't have to go in.**

**IF YOU LIVE IN THE UK GO TO RED HOT BUFFET ITS SO NICE OR IF YOU HAVE RED HOT BUFFET IN YOUR COUNTRY I ADVISE YOU GO**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them,**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include in the next few chapters feel free**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clary took one step towards Jonathan, lifted her fist and punched him square in the face. Isabelle obviously annoyed that Clary punched her boyfriend grabbed Clary by the hair and pulled her down to the floor and started kicking her in the ribs,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?," Isabelle said proceeding to kick Clary in the ribs. Clary then grabbed Isabelle's foot and pulled her down to the ground. She moved so she was on top of Isabelle and started punching her,

"WHAT DO I THINK I'M DOING? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE DATING JONATHAN. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM," As Clary continued screaming and punching Isabelle she hadn't realised that Isabelle had fallen unconscious and soon everyone had surrounded them. Luke and Jocelyn came storming in the room and started shouting for Clary and Isabelle to get off each other. Obviously realising that they weren't going to listen to them, Luke grabbed Clary by the waist and dragged her back leaving Isabelle on the floor struggling to get up. Isabelle looked around to try and find Jonathan and lifted one of her eyebrows up in a gesture that said 'aren't you going to help me up?'. Jonathan realising that everyone's stares were on him because he wasn't doing anything to help Isabelle like a normal boyfriend would. He walked over to Isabelle and helped her up. As soon as Isabelle managed to balance herself she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's waist and cried into his jacket. Jonathan's face was a mixture of disgust and anger he reached behind to unlatch Isabelle's arms from around him and pushed her away. Isabelle looked at him confused and he just gave her a devilish grin and lowered his head so his lips were grazing her ear,

"Go find someone else to cry on sweetheart," Isabelle hiccupped and slowly walked over to Alec and the two embraced themselves into a hug.

Over in the corner, Clary and Jace were cuddled together and Luke was holding a wet towel to her face getting all the blood off of it,

"Well it only looks like Clary has busted up lip but other than that she should be fine," Magnus said then walked over to Isabelle and inspected her, " Oh dear, Isabelle it looks like you've had a nasty turn out. You've got a broken nose two black eyes and like Clary a busted lip," Magnus then went and sat down on the couch and motioned for Isabelle and Clary to sit on either side of him. Jace moved Clary so she was sitting on his lap, Alec sat on the floor inbetween Magnus' legs, Max sat on the arm of the sofa closest to Clary, Luke and was on the floor in front of Clary and Jace and Jocelyn was as far away as she could get from Jonathan.

"Right so you want to tell me what all this is about?," Magnus said trying to spark up a conversation,

"Well i showed Clary and Jace my boyfriend," She giggled and winked at Jonathan who was paying no attention to Isabelle but was looking at Clary with pure lust in his expression. Isabelle looked over at Clary and saw the huge rip in her chest showing everyone her lacy bra. Isabelle whispered slut under her breathe and Clary obviously hearing that stood up and shouted at Isabelle,

"I'm a slut. I'm a slut. You can't really say much have you seen some of your clothes and you're going out with Jonathan for gods sake i can only imagine half the stuff he makes you do. Trust me I've been there," Clary covered her mouth with her hand realising what she just said. No one but Simon knew about what Jonathan did. It was too embarrassing to admit it,

"What?," Isabelle stood up ready to punch Clary, "You slept with my boyfriend, your brother, you're sick," Isabelle sat back down and cried into Magnus' shoulder,

"Now, now Isabelle there's no need to be harsh. She is rather good in bed," Jonathan winked at Clary and Clary threw up on the spot covering parts of her hair, clothing and her shoes in vomit,

"Oh dearest Clarissa it seems you've vomited all over your clothes," He took a step towards her so now they were only inches apart, " You see i'm very good at taking clothes off. As you would know," He moved his head down to her neck and placed a soft kiss underneath her ear. Before he could do anything else Clary had kicked him in his groin and moved her leg fast enough so she could knee him in the stomach. Jonathan dropped to the floor with a cry. Clary looked up and noticed everyone's expressions. Everyone had a look of pure disgust on their faces. Unable to take the staring any longer she ran out of the room and out of the entrance to the Institute and walked to her second home. Simon's house.

* * *

**Thanks for all the people that followed me i really appreciate it,remember:**

**tumblr- vintageparties101**

**instagram- meggs101xoxo**

**twitter- vxntagefray**

**twitter 2- megg_harveyx**

**I follow back**

**And remember if you follow this story pls pls pls add me on Kik so i can kik you whenever my fanfiction isnt uploading- megg_harveyx**

**Or if you don't have kik email me saying that you follow my story and stuff and i'll add you to my contacts so i can tell you whenever i have difficulty updating or i don't update that day- meghan_harvey .uk or megg_harveyx .uk**


	21. Bestfriend

**Sorry i haven't updated in two days i've just been so busy so i apologise,**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed i really appreciate it**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Simon heard the front door open and slam again against the frame,

"Hey mom, what's up?," He turned around to see Clary her eyes red and puffy and tears falling fast over her cheeks,

"Si-si-simon," She hiccupped, " He-h-he told them, ev-ever-ev-everyone knows. They know-w wh-what he d-di-did," She only just managed to say a full sentence before the tears started falling faster. Simon quickly pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes. After that, he stepped backwards and held Clary's hands and wiped away all the tears and brushed her hair away from her eyes. They didn't say anything but the concept of the gesture was soothing. Simon then picked her up and cradled her like a baby and walked over to his room and put her down slowly on the bed and grabbed a set of a Clary's pyjama's that she always kept at his. He went out the room whilst she got changed and looked at all his texts,

HOW COULD YOU KNOW ABOUT JONATHAN AND NOT TELL US?SIMON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'LD KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME- Jocelyn

I'm coming over and Clary better not be there- Isabelle

I hope Clary's okay give me a big hug from her and I'll be over in about 2 hours to talk to her- Magnus

The texts went on for ever and ever and he just couldn't be bothered reading them. The one from Isabelle really bugged him. Why was she coming over? I mean they never dated but they did hook up for a while and that was just it, the relationship never got serious. He was going to reply to her text to tell her not to go over but before he had chance to text her someone wrapped their legs around his waist and their arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, he managed to open his eyes and saw black hair and his eyes instantly widened. He shoved Isabelle off him and she looked shocked,

"Simon? What are you doing?," Isabelle looked really angry and Simon knew that if Clary walked out of his room any moment in just some pyjama shorts and a vest top that had a low v neck she'd be pissed and probably punch her and just as Simon was thinking this Clary walked out of his room but she wasn't wearing her top she was wearing one of his tops that had a Gameboy on it. He looked up and her eyes were still really puffy and her whole face had gone red, she looked across from me and saw Isabelle standing there,

"What the hell is she doing here? I clearly texted you saying that I didn't want her here?," Isabelle took a step closer to Clary and Simon instinctively put his arm around her waist in a friendly way and she leaned into him,

"She's my best friend Isabelle, I don't see what's wrong about her hanging around here. I've known her since we were little and she has her own key to this apartment so she can come and go whenever she wants. So you don't have the right to say that she's not allowed here just because you don't like her being here. It's not your choice who gets to stay here so just get out," By the end of his sentence he was stood standing tall above Isabelle and his fangs were bared. Isabelle looked scared and ran off slamming the door shut behind her. Simon walked over to Clary and pulled her in for another hug,

"Thanks for standing up for me, I love you," She rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes, Simon laughed and ruffled up her hair earning an angry look from Clary, "I love you too, now let's not spend our time here being upset. I'll get the popcorn and the milkshakes ready and you get the Star Wars collection from my room and get how ever many blankets and pillows you want. Text Jace and tell him you're fine and that you're here with me and then turn your phone off and come meet me on the couch. Are you ready for a Star Wars marathon?," Clary giggled and nodded her head and then skipped to Simon's room and as she walked off Simon smiled to himself and thought that he's really lucky to have Clary as a friend.

* * *

**Just so you know Simon doesn't think of Clary as his potential girlfriend,**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**And if you want review**


	22. So Annoying

**I haven't updated in 2 days, i'm sorry i've just been really busy with school and stuff.**

**This is really short since i've got tons and tons of homework to do, so sorry about that**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed i really appreciate it**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include, feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jonathan POV:

"Jonathan" I heard Isabelle say as she dragged out the n. God she was annoying and so stupid.

"Come here baby," She dragged out the y again. She must of realised that I wasn't going to go to her because 5 minutes after she walked out of her walk in closet in black lingerie,

"Could do better," I said turning my face to the side. She's so needy and high maintenance I don't see how the vampire put up with her for so long. I noticed that Isabelle pouted and I walked up to her smiling mischievously. I wrapped my arms around her waist so her back was pushed flush against my front. I started kissing her neck and she just had to ruin it by speaking,

"Do-d-do you think Clary's prettier than me," She shook slightly and I could tell she was about to cry. Who really cares though,

"Always," I said as I threw her on the floor and kicked her in the gut,

"Say anything about Clarissa again and i'll kill you, Understand?," She nodded her head and feeling pleased with myself I walked out of her room and out of the institute.

How I love having a warlock that'll do anything for me...

* * *

**Just so you guys know he's not referring to Isabelle as the warlock in the next chapter i'll write about what sort of things the warlock did for Jonathan so, sorry if you got confused.**


	23. Jace and Simon

**Hellooooooo.**

**Someone reviewed and asked me why no one had gone after Jonathan and why the clave wasn't there. Well they aren't really thinking about confronting him to the clave because they've just found out about what he did to Clary and Clary is everyone's number 1 priority. The clave aren't there because they still think that Jonathan is dead.  
**

**They also asked where valentine was. Let's just say that there's a mansion involved and Jocelyn and Valentine used to live there. I will explain in a couple of chapters why the clave haven't gone after him.**

**I think i said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to be about what the warlock did for Jonathan but i thought of this and i liked it better. **

**Just so people don't get confused i'm only on city of fallen angels and i haven't yet gotten round to reading the infernal devices so the only warlock i know of is Magnus so someone who's a shadowhunter and a former Mrs Herondale will be the warlock.**

**Thanks for all the reviews anyway i really appreciate it,**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Clary and Simon's movie marathon. Clary went to get up but Simon pushed her back down and went to answer the door. He opened it and Jace was standing there looking as angry as ever,

"Where is she?," He said through clenched teeth. Simon could sense that Clary was frightened so he pushed Jace back so they were standing in the hallway,

"Look go easy on her this wasn't her fault. You actually thought that she slept with her brother because she wanted to? Remember that time when you and Luke walked into Clary's room and Jonathan was on top of her. That wasn't the end of it. She used to cry herself to sleep every night and she never went to bed because she was scared that she'd wake up somewhere else. I know you've had a tough life but nothing absolutely nothing comes close to this," The vein on Simon's neck was pulsing with rage. Jace seemed to have calmed down so Simon let him in the apartment. Simon expected Clary to be on the couch but she wasn't and he started panicking. He checked all the rooms but Clary wasn't there. He couldn't see it but he smelt it in the air...blood.

Simon ran to where the scent was coming from and what he walked in on made him drop to his knees..

* * *

**ooooo cliffy,**

**I hope you guys enjoyed,**

**and if you want to review feel free**


	24. Blood

**Since you all had to endure really short chapters with literally no description in and a lot of cliffhangers i decided to write a longer paragraph,woo**

**This chapter was going to turn out absolutely different, but someone reviewed and said that they figured Clary was cutting ( i was going to go down a completely different route to that) but,i really liked that idea so thankyou to whoever reviewed for that. I have taken the idea of Clary cutting and twisted it a little bit and it will probably be explained in the next chapter.**

**I'm taking the next few chapters different ways. One chapter will be what Simon experiences and other chapters will be what other people experience. So all the characters are going down a different route and i've just realised i already used that phrase,**

**Anyways thankyou to those who reviewed i really appreciate it**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clary was lay on the kitchen floor a knife in her hand and blood all over her right arm,

"No,no,no,no,no,no," Jace repeated over and over to himself he felt like he was suffocating and he couldn't breathe properly. He ran to Clary and checked that she still had a pulse and thankfully there was but it was very faint as if her heart was struggling to pump blood around her body. He lifted her arm to inspect it but more blood just came out. Simon was backed up in a corner I couldn't blame him though he hasn't had any blood in a while and it must be hard,

"Simon leave go outside and ring Magnus and tell him to be ready," Simon left quickly hoping to get away from the blood. Jace moved and picked up Clary's left hand and put it around his neck he then lifted all Clary off the ground and as he did more blood dripped off her arm and fell onto the floor. He had to clean it up because he knew that Simon's mom would be back soon and he couldn't get Simon to clean it up because his thirst will control him and he'll end up drinking it so he though of the next best thing to do and quickly walked to the fridge hoping that they had cranberry juice and just to Jace's luck they did. He unscrewed the top and tilted the bottle so it was on it's side and the liquid was mixing in with the blood looking like Simon had spilt cranberry juice all over the floor. Noticing that Clary's heartbeat was slowing down minute by minute he ran outside and told Simon to follow him as they ran to the institute Jace and Simon talked,

"There was blood all over your kitchen floor and when I went to pick up Clary more blood dripped onto the floor," Jace swore he saw Simon gulp and look backwards, "but, you can't go back because I know your hunger will overtake you and you'll end up drinking it and soon after you'll regret it. So come into the institute Clary showed me the rune that she created that can allow you to enter the institute i'll get someone to keep a watch over you just in case you try to escape," Simon had his head down and Jace could only hear a few words,

"What...you...blood?," Jace understood, " Thankfully you had some cranberry juice in the fridge so I took it out and lay it on it's side so it looked like you'd spilt cranberry juice everywhere so your mom wouldn't notice," Simon half smiled and thanked Jace. Before they knew it they were standing outside the institute and Magnus was waiting for them he took one look at Clary and his eyes widened,

"Oh my, no, she didn't," Magnus looked shocked but he quickly picked her out of Jace's arms into his and carried her into the institute,

"Right vampire give me your arm," Simon held out his arm and Jace began to draw a rune on him. After Jace did that him and Simon walked into the institute and straight into the infirmary. But, Simon stopped halfway and flared his nostrils,

"What is it," Jace asked curiously,

"I smell blood," Simon turned his head In every direction,

"Well obviously Clary has just been bleeding," Jace was annoyed that Simon was wasting time,

"N-no it's not coming from Clary's direction, you go ahead and see Clary and i'll come by in a minute i'm just going to check where the smell is coming from," He walked off straight away and he could hear Jace protesting from down the hall. He arrived on the second floor of the institute and instantly the smell became stronger. He walked down the long corridor until he reached a dark brown wooden oak door he slowly open it and the stench of blood hit him like a ton of bricks. It filled his whole entire senses and it was like his brain was on overdrive. He walked into the room steadying himself. He expected there to be a body but there was nothing just a pool of blood. The blood wasn't like normal blood though it was a blackish colour and it as thick and it smelt awful. He'd never smelt blood like this before. Lying on top of the blood was a note written in perfect calligraphy, he reached down and grabbed the note and as he did the blood touched his skin and it burnt his hand. He looked at his hand and he saw a deep cut on his hand from where the blood has touched. Ignoring the throbbing feeling in his hand with shaking arms he opened the note and in black pen wrote the words...

'...i'm coming'

* * *

**I'm sorry but i keep leaving it on cliffhangers:(**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Clary

**Hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded for two days but i had some art homework and i needed to get it finished,**

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jace POV

I ran to the infirmary with only one thing on my mind, Clary.

As I drew closer I saw Alec standing outside,

"Alec, how is she?," I panted slowing down, he didn't say a word he just opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.

I walked in and Clary was lay on the bed but there was blood pouring out of her and Magnus looked like he was unable to stop it,

"I need another warlock I can't do this on my own," He looked over at Jocelyn and she nodded and left the room. With Jocelyn being a shadowhunter for a long time she was bound to know a lot of warlocks. I could hear small whimpers escaping Clary's mouth and I knew she was in pain.

A few minutes later Magnus managed to clear all the blood off of her arm but blood was still pouring out of her stomach and she was dangerously losing a lot of blood. It seemed that there was some writing on her arm but we just couldn't make it out. Simon then came in the room panting and holding up a note covered in blood,

"Isa-Isabelle isn't in her room but when I walked in I saw a puddle of blood on the floor and a note," he passed the note over to Magnus and I heard Magnus take a deep intake of breath he then looked down at Clary's arm and covered his mouth with his hand,

"The note and Clary's arm say the same thing, i'm coming," Magnus put his fingers to Clary's temples and Clary's eyes then flew open.

She let out a loud scream and then tears streamed down her face, I cupped her face with my hands and rubbed her cheeks with my fingers trying to calm her down, the blood was coming out of her body fast and before she fell into unconsciousness she said one word ...

"...Jonathan"


	26. Morgenstern Mansion

**Hellooooo,**

**So i'm going to start writing a Twilight fanfiction soon and i'm obviously going to continue writing this one so if you like Twilight check it out,**

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include,feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jonathan POV

I walked to the Morgenstern mansion that me and Valentine had lived in for a while. I walked up the stone stairs and opened the heavy oak door and into the warm hallway of my home. I hung up my coat and walked to the library no doubt Valentine would be there. I walked in and it sure was a sight to see books were strewn all across the floor and chairs were smashed to pieces along with the stained glass window allowing light into the library. I also saw Valentine holding our warlock by the neck and shouting at her,

"Father i'm home, where is she?," Valentine turned around to face me and gave me a devilish smirk he then threw the warlock through the portal and I could hear her deafening screams of protest,

"Must you always do that to the warlock?," I said with boredom in my voice he's done it too many times already and I've told him time and time again that she'll just keep disobeying him because she knows that he'll only send her through the portal since he can't kill her which means that he will die also.

"Too many questions, hush Jonathan don't worry about that Lightwood girl she's in the cellar and yes I must do that to the warlock it keeps the excitement going,"

"I saw Jocelyn," Valentine froze but didn't turn around, "She's upset and scared, she doesn't want you to take her away from Luke, can't you just find someone else to toy around with I mean she's not even that speci..," Before I could finish my sentence Valentine had me up against the wall by my neck and anger was evident in his features,

"Don't you ever talk about your mother that way again you will treat her with respect and respect only," He released me but only because I was going blue in the face from the lack of oxygen I was gaining,

"Did you do as i told you to?," He took a step back still keeping his eyes locked on mine,

"Yes her arm is marked with the words," No emotion was evident on my face and i knew that Valentine was bored about hearing me complain,

"Go train for the rest of the day i'll get someone to bring you some food," He stalked out of the library and into his bedroom. I sighed and walked to the training room and it wasn't until 1:00 AM that i stopped and someone finally brought me food.


	27. You're Awake

**Hello, sorry this chapter is so short but i've got the worst cold ever and i just feel awful**

**This is some Clace,woo**

**AND CITY OF BONES COMES OUT ON DVD TOMORROW, LORD YES**

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them**

**If you want, Review and tell me who/what/POV to include**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Clary POV:

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately felt a stinging sensation in my arm. I tried to sit up but something was restraining me. I turned my head to the side and I saw that Jace was snuggled against me. His face was in the crook of my neck and his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist restricting me from moving. With my free hand I brushed away the hair that had fell onto his forehead and his eyes slowly opened and he moved his face deeper into the crook of my neck,

"Hey," I smiled and Jace lifted his head up in confusion,

"Baby you're up," A huge smile spread across his face and pulled me in for a bone crushing hug, I literally couldn't breathe,

"Um, Jace, Yeah you're squashing me," I let out a strangled breath and he unwrapped his arms from around me. He went to move off the bed but I pulled his shirt so that he wouldn't leave,

"Please don't leave, I'm scared he'll come," He understood who I meant and he climbed back into bed and moved so I was on top of him and we both slept peacefully for the next couple of hours.


	28. Bad Dreams

**I haven't been on here in ages, i know i apologise it's just my assessments are this week and next week and i've just been revising and i've literally had no time at all. **

**I'll post an author's note soon explaining when i'll update and stuff because i don't want to end this story since i really like doing it.**

**SO I FINISHED CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS AND OMFG IT'S THE BEST WORDS CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW GOOD IT IS**

**AND THE FAULT IN OUR STARS TRAILER BROUGHT ME TO TEARS. **

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed i really appreciate it**

**If you want to review and tell me who/what/POV to include, feel free**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jace POV:

"JACE,JACE," I heard someone screamed I sat up, seraph blade in my hand and looked around the room I looked over at Clary to see if she was still there and she had tears rolling down her face and her legs were thrashing about on the bed. I cupped her face in my hands and calmly said sweet things to her. She opened her eyes and the tears just came out,

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?," I pulled her in for a hug and as she did a couple of nights before she wrapped her legs around my waist and sucked on my neck. Her fingers threaded through my hair and started pulling hard and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. Although I liked what she was doing she was upset and I couldn't just leave her like this,

"Clary, no, tell me what's wrong and i'll fix it," I looked into those green eyes and tears welled up in my eyes, she looked as if she was in pain and I knew she had a bad dream again. These dreams had been happening for the past week and it always ended up with us making out after. She never told me what the dreams were about. When I asked her what was wrong she would just say she had a bad dream and when I told her to explain she would just say it's nothing and roll over and cry some more,

"Tell me what your dream was about and i'm not taking no for an answer. I need to know what these dreams are about," My face softened to show her that I wasn't angry and that she could tell me whenever she wanted I wouldn't push her. She took in a deep breathe and let it out,

"I c-c-can't, I-if I-I-I-I co-ould I would, b-but I-I-I-I-I-I r-re-reall-really c-can't," She broke out into tears and I shushed her and stroked her hair. She instantly fell asleep.

I shifted slightly so I was cradling her and picked her up and walked to Alec's room since Magnus would be there. I need to know what these dreams are about.


End file.
